House of Luars
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: The Luars was a generation of human monster hunters who were nearly wiped to extinction. Pyro and her sisters are the last of the monster hunters, but when an ancient evil as old as their bloodline rises once again, it's going to take everyone's help to save the human race. Possible !femPyroxEngineer. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here you go guys, the make-up story for Nine is the Special Number. And same as always, I only own my OCs and Valve owns TF2 and their respective characters and whatnots.**

* * *

The House of Luars.

A family line known for one thing: monster hunting.

The generations span back to as early as the Middle Ages, to the times of kings, knights, and the days or yore. The Luars were an odd family, some possessing strange powers that they used against the monsters, and giving them a considerable edge. The Luars' household was known for dispatching creatures that go bump in the night: werewolves, vampires, goblins, demons, all were hunted and merciless slaughtered for the greater good.

The Luars were hailed as heroes among the many generations of human civilization, but were despised among the monster community. However, things would go badly for the Luars as time went on. During a particularly gruesome battle against a powerful demon lord, the demon, in his dying breath, cursed the generation to instantly die, hoping to end the line of monster hunters.

It would seem to be an end for the Luars, as each member fell once the curse was passed, but one member was able to escape the curse and live on. In order to protect the line, the last member hid away, stopped the monster hunting tradition, and told his family to hide their powers.

The time was 1683.

Fast-forward to the 20th century.

A family in a suburban neighborhood is attack by mysterious creatures.

The reason?

That family is part of the Luars household.

The father, who is of Luars bloodline, fights valiantly against the creatures and is capable of defeating them, but is mortally wounded in the process. He tells his four children, all girls, about their lineage, and tells them to start the tradition once again.

When asked why, the father responds that a creature, before dying, told him an ancient evil is to awaken. The father tells his children that only they will be able to stop this evil, since no one else would believe them. As his breathing slowed, the father tells them to do whatever it takes to stop this evil, if not, then the entire human world would perish.

True to their father's word, the girls obeyed his order and carried on the Luars tradition of monster hunting. Though it was a slow start, the sisters were able to gain the attention of former friends of the Luars, who financially supported them, as well as former monster allies.

But nothing, nothing could prepare them for what is to come.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was an idea I had for a LONG time, even before I started writing. Wonder why I never wrote this earlier.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	2. Chapter 1: Imp Surprise

**A/N: Ditto. Thanks to Bayaboo and VivianShadowGirl for following and favoriting!**

* * *

Confusion.

That is what most of the RED team mercs were when they saw the letter.

Why?

It is because that letter was addressed to the most unlikely member of the team:

Pyro.

Now most of the time, friends and family sent letters to mercs. Such letters were sent to mercs like Sniper, Scout, Medic, Heavy, and Engineer.

But Pyro?

The RED pyrotechnic was considered one of the mysterious and complex members of RED, even more than Spy, heck, even Ms. Pauling and the Administrator, who are supposed to know everything about the mercs, hardly have anything about the Pyro. So it came to a surprise to the mercs when they saw the letter.

The letter itself was nothing out of ordinary, a normal white envelope with "Pyro" written in perfect cursive in the center of the envelope.

"So where do you think it's from?" asked Scout.

"Europe?" suggested Sniper.

"Asia?" said Demo.

"IT'S FROM AMERICA YOU MAGGOTS!" Soldier shouted. "PYRO IS AMERICAN AND I KNOW IT!"

"Well, right now we can't be sure," said Engi as he turned the envelope around to look at it. "There's no return address whatsoever on the letter, surprised it still got mailed,"

The team stopped what they were doing as they heard a muffed whistling. All of them except Engi, pretended to do something else as Pyro walked up to Engi and snatched the letter from the Texan's hand. Pyro then turned around and walked away.

"So much for finding what's inside there," said Scout as he tossed his baseball up and down, everyone else at this point soon forgot about the letter.

Engi looked at the direction where Pyro walked off. Something inside him wanted to know what was inside that letter, but then he restrained himself from investigating further. Others respected his privacy so he should as well.

* * *

Pyro slammed the door to his/her/its room before tossing the letter on his/her/its bed. Pyro then removed the mask that covered the pyrotechnics' face and tossed it on a messy desk.

Under that mask was a woman slightly older than Scout, her brown hair in a simple ponytail that disappeared into the bulky suit. She had orange eyes that seemed to flicker, just like the flames of her flamethrower. She also had a slight tan, despite being covered head to toe with the suit.

"Idiots need to learn to keep to themselves," Pyro said as she picked up the letter. None of the mercs, except the Medic, knew of Pyro's identity, and she wasn't too keen on reveling her gender to the men.

She opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper that was inside. She started to read what it was.

 _Dear Tina,_

 _I know you said to not write to you, but this is important and urgent matter. We've noticed we have been getting a large amount of paranormal and cryptic calls in the past month. Monster and other paranormal sightings and attacks are getting bolder and some started to happen during the day._

 _I ask that you bring your team to our base of operations._

 _I know that you would want to keep our family business a secret, as well as your identity, but right now your mercenary team is the only people we know who've dealt with the supernatural, and we need the manpower to keep up with our quota._

 _From, your sis,_

 _-Vanessa_

Pyro let the letter flutter onto the bed as she rubbed a gloved hand over her face.

"Vanessa, as much as you are smart, this is the dumbest move you've ever made," she said. She knew the mercs had faced against magical oddities like Merasmus, Headless Horseless Horseman, and Monoculus, but they paled at what kind of creatures she and her sisters faced.

Pyro, whose real name is Tina, and her three sisters are decedents of the famous monster hunting family, the Luars. The Luars had been known for dispatching not only your average monster, like vampires and werewolves, but also dangerous ones like demons, and warlocks. But that wasn't all, some of the Luars had been known for possessing some unusual powers, allowing them to even the playing field.

Now you may be wondering why the hell is a monster hunter doing here fighting one of the most pointless wars in the history of mankind? Well, the answer is quite simple: money.

Monster hunting nowadays is about on the same level as being a janitor, and money was hard to come by, though the sisters were financed by some questionably rich family friends, a little extra money wouldn't hurt would it?

Pyro stared at the letter and racked her brain for ideas on how to get the nine mercenaries to come with her; sure most of them were not the sharpest knives in the knife drawer, but they were not stupid. She knew that where they were going was out of range of Respawn, but then again, when did she or her sisters needed a Respawn?

 **Meanwhile**

On the outskirts of RED HQ, several demon-like creatures spawned out of nowhere. They were bipedal, and about the height of a normal human, but there was one that was taller than the rest and also more muscular then the others. It wore nothing but a metal forearm and shoulder guard on its left arm and shoulder.

"So this is where you have been hiding," the demon leader said. "Now it is time to avenge the generations that have been slaughtered in cold blood,"

The smaller demons roared in applause to their leader and the group started to make their way to the unsuspecting REDs.

* * *

Scout wandered around the outside of RED HQ, tossing his baseball up and down. Today was one of those days that practically nothing was going on and the Bostonian was bored out of his mind.

"Jeezus, can this day get any more boring?" he mumbled.

Scout rounded a corner and saw a weird red colored creature peering into a window. Scout dropped his baseball in shock, the noise getting the creature's attention.

"What the hell are you?" Scout said. "For starters, you are one ugly-" he never got to finish as the creature hissed and tackled him. "GET OFF OF ME!" Scout yelled as the creature brought a clawed hand up.

 **BANG!**

The creature was blasted off Scout and screamed in pain. Scout scurried away as fast as he could and right into Engi, who held a smoking shotgun.

"Engi, oh man, I am so gl-," Scout was silenced as a small fireball soared past them. He looked back to find the creature conjuring a fireball in the palm of its hand.

"Not so fast," the Texan said as he blasted the creature in the arm, interrupting the creation of the fireball. Engi let out a couple of more shots into the creature as it fell to the ground and let out a dying screech. He walked over and tapped the thing to make sure it wouldn't get up.

"Engi, what is that?" asked Scout as he bent over to look at it.

"I wish I knew Scout," said Engi. "I too was attacked in the garage, luckily these things go down pretty easily if you have the bullets,"

The sound of hissing caught the two's attention as three more creatures appeared not far from the two.

"We should run," said Engi as he grabbed Scout by the collar and took off in the opposite direction.

 **Meanwhile**

Pyro's train of thought was interrupted when she sensed the presence of the creatures. She heard the sound of a fireball crashing through her window and caught it in her hand. She brought the ball of fire around so she could see it.

"Imps…" she muttered as she closed her hand, putting out the fireball.

She reached under her bed and brought out a medium sized cardboard box.

"I really hoped I wouldn't had to bring my night job to my day job," she said as she started to take off her suit.

* * *

The entire RED team was now trying to hold off whatever these creatures were. The smaller creatures were easy to deal with, as bullets, rockets, and explosives stopped them dead in their tracks. The only problem was with the large creature, which seemed invincible to everything that the mercs threw at it.

"I was expecting more of a fight than this humans!" the leader said as it destroyed a sentry with its fists.

Engi ducked behind cover as Heavy and Medic distracted the beast with an uber. Spy appeared next to the Texan.

"Got a plan Engineer?" the Frenchman asked.

"Yeah, shoot it," Engi replied as Demo flew past them and into some crates.

"Oh that smarts," Demo said as he crawled over to the two. "What the bloody hell is happening?"

"I hoped you would know, considering you've dealt with things like this before," said Spy.

"Ach no, nothing like this," Demo said as he reloaded. "This is something new for me, lad,"

"AAAAAAAAH!" yelled Medic as he was thrown into a window of RED HQ by the creature, Heavy shortly followed suit into another window.

"Any ideas how to get the big guy?" asked Engi.

The other two stayed quiet, unsure how to answer.

"Flying no!" said Soldier as he flew into the boxes the three where hiding behind, scattering the hiding mercs.

Engi groaned as he slowly got up from the collision. "Everyone all right?" he asked.

Groans from the other four confirmed that they were ok.

Suddenly, Engi was swept up from under his feet and found himself staring face to face, upside down, at the large creature. Engi paled as the creature tossed him into the air and readied a punch. But before the punch came, something grabbed Engi out of the air and the punch only hit air.

The creature blinked as it looked around for its target, which had mysteriously vanished. It roared in frustration and was about to attack the other mercs when something hit its face and sent it crashing into the ground.

* * *

Engi found himself on the ground and not hurt. He looked up to find a female figure standing before him facing away from him. She had brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a tan colored long sleeve shirt under a zipped up black vest, and had brown pants tucked into black combat boots.

"Stay out of trouble, will you?" she said as she glanced over to Engi. He swore he saw that her eyes were colored orange. Before Engi could speak, she then took off at an incredible rate of speed and jumped at the large creature. She delivered a devastating kick to its face and sending it to the ground.

The mercs looked in awe at this newcomer. Maybe they did have a chance against this thing.

"My god…" said Spy as his cigarette fell to the ground.

"She's beautiful," said Scout.

The creature groaned as it got up, as it did, it looked for whoever dared to attack it. Its gaze soon fell to the woman standing a few feet away. Its eyes widened as it saw who it was.

"Luars…" it said. "Don't think I will go down so easily," he slammed a fist down, sending a shockwave towards the woman.

The woman easily jumped over the fast-moving wave and sprinted towards the creature.

"STOP HER!" it bellowed as the creature quickly got up. Multiple smaller creatures appeared out of nowhere and charged forward to intercept the woman.

The woman balled her hands into fists, as she did, her fists burst into flames. She leapt towards the first creature and slammed a flaming fist into its face; her fist went through the creature's face and incinerated the creature. She repeated this on all the others, never breaking a sweat, until all the creatures were reduced to piles of ash.

The leader roared and charged the woman and hurled a fist at her. She met his fist with hers and the resulting collision sent a shockwave that shattered all the windows of the RED HQ that wasn't broken already.

"I WILL NOT DIE TO THE HOUSE OF LUARS!" he bellowed as he swung fist after fist at her.

She dodged every punch the creature threw before launching at the RED HQ. She landed on the side of the building, feet cracking into the concrete before launching herself back at the creature. As she did a ball of fire soon engulfed her, when it disappeared a large, orange fire-dragon took her place.

The creature could only brace for impact as the two collided, there was a bright flash of light that blinded everyone in a two-mile radius. When everyone's vision cleared, they saw the horrifying carnage that ensued. The entire creature was gone, save for its legs, which had a pile of ash between it.

The fire-dragon turned around and poked around where the creature once stood. It then was engulfed by the same ball of fire and turned back into the woman. She walked over to the wide-eyed mercs and wiped the sweat off her face.

"Not bad you guys," she said. "For having little to no experience with demons, you handled an imp hoard and a berserker demon pretty well,"

"Do we know you?" asked Scout. "I mean like- uh- I'm the Scout how are you?"

"Tina Luars," she said. "But you know me more better as the RED Pyro,"

* * *

 **A/N: Ta-Da! And there we go chapter 1. Likewise, as with other stories, don't expect chapters to be pumped out this fast, why? Because life that's why.**

 **Review Question: Any thoughts on the story so far.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	3. Chapter 2: New Contract

**A/N: Ditto. Shoutout to darkraizerGx1 and The blackmoon64 for favoriting the story!**

* * *

"You're the Pyro?" asked Scout is disbelief. "I doubt that, you don't look like the type of person Mumbles would be,"

"I can vouch for her," said Medic as he stepped in. "I can say that she is our Pyro,"

"And you can how?" asked Sniper.

"Do I really have to explain dummkopf?" Medic said as he rolled his eyes. "Does annual checkups ring a bell?"

"WHY WERE WE NOT INFORMED OF THIS DOCTOR?" Soldier said as he got into Medic's face.

"Patient-doctor confidentiality, Herr Soldier," said the German as he pushed Soldier away from him. "Besides, she would've done, ahem, some rather painful things to me if I reveled her identity,"

Soldier grunted as he stepped away from the ex-doctor.

"Ok so we know the Pyro is a girl now," said Scout. "Now comes my second point," he took a deep breath. "WHY COULDN'T YOU DO THE THINGS YOU DO HERE ON THE BATTLEFIELD?"

Scout received a strong slap to the face by Tina, "Thanks, I needed that,"

"It's because I fight fair, chucklenuts," she said. "Besides, it wouldn't be as fun,"

Some of the other mercs nodded at this.

"The questions you are asking can be asked later, Scout," said Spy. "But you are missing the elephant in the room,"

"Elephant in what now?"

"He means you're missing the big picture," Tina explained.

"Thank you, at least we have someone with a brain here,"

"Watch it spook," threatened Sniper, who got smoke blown in face in retaliation.

Spy walked over to the dead body of a small creature, "First off what is this?"

"That there is an imp, a very weak demon individually, but they can become dangerous in hoards," Tina said.

"DEMON!" everyone yelled.

"Correct! Did you really think they were myths?"

"Uh yeah," said Scout. "Now don't tell me unicorns exist as well,"

"They do, in fact, all creatures people think of as mythical exist in real life,"

"Even the bad ones?" Demo asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Tina said as she looked over the dead imp. "Why don't we discuss this inside, I'd rather not be attack by a harpy or some other winged beast,"

 **Time Skip**

"Luars, why do I feel that name rings a bell?" asked Demo. "I think me pappy once told me a story about the Luars and how they fought many monsters of the night,"

"So you're a monster hunter…why didn't you tell us that?" asked Engi.

Tina crossed her arms. "First off, I doubt you'd believe me. And secondly monster hunting is dangerous,"

"DANGEROUS? WE FOUGHT AGAINST MERASMUS, A PUMPKIN MAN, AND DEMO'S EYE. WHAT COULD BE MORE DANGEROUS THAN THAT?" shouted Soldier.

"The monsters we fight against pale in comparison to what you guys had fought, and Merasmus? I betcha he wouldn't last a second against a necromancer,"

"Necro-what now?"

"A person who can raise the dead, annoying fucks am I right? Anyways I'm getting off topic," she cleared her throat. "I'm assuming that you're all wondering why I am telling you all this?"

All the other mercs nodded.

"One of my sisters wants you eight to be part-time monster hunters,"

There was a deathly silence in the room.

"But didn't you just say…" started Engi.

"I know what I said Engi, but we need the help, and you eight are the only people who dealt with something supernatural before,"

"I'm opting out," said Sniper as he stood up. "I'd rather not see anything like this for a while,"

"Yeah," said Scout. "I do not want to be torn to shreds by a demon again,"

"You'll be paid," Tina said sternly. Believe it or not, some callers paid handsomely for getting a creature off their back, so sometimes it was profitable.

This changed the mood slightly; Tina knew that the call of money would turn any merc's head.

"Anything we should be concerned about when we take this job?" asked Spy.

"First off, no Respawn whatsoever. Secondly, you'll be going up against things that are going to be better than you in every way. Think of it as an Arena match,"

"Then it is settled!" said Soldier. "We will go out and kick some magical creature ass!" he then proceeded to march out of the room.

"Uh, I think we still have a problem," said Sniper. "What about the Administrator? I doubt she would just let us go,"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. You mercs just get ready, we leave tonight," Tina said, a glint of mischievous intent in her eyes. She left the mercs with worried looks.

"I don't like the look of this," said Engi.

 **Time Skip**

Convincing the Administrator was easier than Tina had expected, the older lady waved her off, saying that if the REDs die she can finally leave this "boring job". She said it with a notion that she didn't really care about the mercs and would rather be doing different things then this.

Right now she was stuffing clothes and other things into a duffel bag, while also trying to figure out how to explain the true situation to the guys. Ever since she heard her dad say something big was coming, she was constantly paranoid about when it will happen, which was normal considering she was the oldest out of the four.

 _"Maybe tell them later,"_ she thought. _"Right now we should focus on the basics first,"_

She finished packing by stuffing Balloonicorn inside her bag, even though she was too old for such things, she had a soft spot for the unicorn plush.

Tina walked out of the room and headed to the living room.

* * *

Engi folded up a shirt and carefully placed it inside a hiking bag. Though he didn't look like it, the Texan was a neat freak and had some OCD. He didn't show it around his teammates for obvious reasons.

Engi had multiple things going through his mind. First, finding out your supposed "male" teammate is actually a female. Second, she has god-like powers. And third, her true job is, in fact, hunting down and exterminating creatures that were once called myths.

Engi placed a spare PDA inside the bag.

When the Texan first saw Tina, he was simply stunned by her appearance, just like the first time he met…her. He shook his head. She must've had someone already, who would pass on a woman like that? That brown hair flowing gently in the breeze, those orange eyes, her gaze…

CLINK!

Engi looked down as he saw he dropped a shotgun shell. He mentally cursed at himself as he picked it up and continued to load his shotgun.

He also wondered why Tina acted like a kid when she was Pyro. She didn't seem to act like a kid when she was talking to them; in fact, she acted the exact opposite of what Pyro was. Was it to hide her true intentions? Engi had to ask that later once they arrived at the monster hunter base. He cocked his shotgun and slid it into a side holder.

Engi closed the bag and slung it over his shoulders, he looked outside from the broken window to see the sun setting.

He couldn't help but feel that the sun looked just like Tina's eyes.

* * *

Tina entered the living room to find all of the mercs milling around, waiting. She whistled to get their attention.

"Everyone ready?" she asked. She looked around and found everyone had a bag or duffel of some sorts, plus their respective weapons.

"Yup, where are we off to?" asked Scout.

"North, to Washington,"

"That's around a day's drive or so," said Sniper. "We better get going,"

"Who says we're driving?"

"Well how else are we going to get there?"

"Simple, magic," she pulled out, what looks like a small snow globe, and whispered to it. She then threw the globe in front of her and exploded. A green colored portal opened where the globe exploded. "C'mon we're wasting time," she said as she stepped through the portal.

The mercs had their jaws on the ground as they saw this. A cricket could be heard in the distance.

"I'm starting to rethink this magic thing," said Soldier as he marched towards the portal. "Maybe this is why Merasmus likes it so much," he stepped through the portal.

The other mercs soon followed suit.

When they exited the portal they found themselves in a forest of some sorts. It was dark and hard to see as well.

"So where's the base?" asked Scout. "It just looks like a creepy dark forest,"

"We have to walk there," said Tina. "The base is enchanted so that people cannot teleport inside it or out from it, it's mainly a security measure,"

"Walk? Um, don't you see it's nighttime and we're smack dab in the middle of a forest? This is literally a death trap,"

"Don't worry, as long as you eight stay near me we wouldn't have much trouble, lets go,"

 **Time Skip**

The group had been walking through the forest for about twenty minutes. The mostly everyone was twitchy and jumped at any noise that was made, heck, Scout almost shot Spy when he heard a branch snap, gaining the ire of the Frenchman.

"So how much further, firebug?" Sniper asked as he swatted a fly that landed on his shoulder.

Tina stopped and looked around.

"We're lost aren't we?"

"No…I think I heard something," she responded. "Lights out, something's coming!"

The team quickly turned off their lights and hit the ground, weapons at the ready.

At first nothing happened, but none of the men were eager to get up just yet.

"I don't think-" Medic was silenced by Demo's hand as they heard rustling. A light soon appeared near where the mercs were hiding. The mercs couldn't see much of who or what was there, but they did make out a kerosene lantern, a weird looking rifle weapon, and found out later, when the figure moved, that it was very tall, about the same height as Heavy.

The figure was about to turn away and walk away when a blood-curling scream was heard. The team whirled around to find that Sniper had walked onto a bear trap, and now he was stuck inside the metal device.

"You imbecile!" Spy hissed as Sniper slapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late.

Despite its size, the figure ran over to where the mercs were hiding with incredible speed and vaulted over the bush that hid them. It aimed the rifle at the mercs.

"Who the hell are all of you?" it asked. "And what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Tina recognized the voice and said, "Hanna?" and switched on her flashlight and illuminated the figure.

The figure was a tall and slightly chubby woman who had golden brown hair tied in a ponytail, and under a bucket hat. She had on a green shirt under a black unzipped jacket, and wore black pants with gray sneakers. She also wore fingerless gloves like Heavy.

"Tina?" Hanna asked. She went up to her sister, lifted her off the ground, and gave a very tight hug. "Omigod it is you! How long has it been…"

"Erp, Hanna…can't…breath…" Tina choked out.

Hanna released her grip and put Tina back on the ground. "Sorry…" she said sheepishly.

"Wait you two know each other?" asked Scout.

"Yup, we're sisters," Hanna said.

"Are you…"

"If you're asking, no, I am not older than Tina. I'm the youngest out of the four of us," Hanna quickly said. "I don't get it with you people thinking height is proportionate with age,"

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," said Medic. "But Herr Sniper is still trapped inside that bear trap,"

Everyone turned to find Heavy and Soldier trying to pry the trap open, the Australian in obvious pain.

"Ooooh, sorry about that," said Hanna as she went over to the three. "These things were made to trap very strong monsters, so it's going to be hard to open it,"

While everyone was focused on helping Sniper out of the trap, Scout slipped away for a bathroom break. But as he did, he didn't know a wolf was following him. But not just any type of wolf was following him.

It was a wolf with a white coat.

* * *

 **A/N: Well here you go, chapter two as well as a cliffhanger. Is this canine good or evil? I know the answer already, but for you, welp, you have to find out.**

 **Review Question: Ditto.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	4. Chapter 3: Werewolf Woods

**A/N: Ditto. Thanks to Meerkhawk for favoriting.**

* * *

Scout whistled to himself as he "relieved" himself on a tree. He doesn't suspect that he was followed and now was being watched by someone.

And that someone is not a human.

From a nearby bush, a snow-colored wolf watches Scout. Its golden eyes carefully watched his every movement.

Scout finished and started to head back when he heard rustling. He froze as his head snapped to the source of the noise. He instinctively took out his pistol as he slowly walked to the bush he through it came from. His hand barely touched it when something jumped out and tackled the Bostonian to the ground.

"Idon'twannadieIdon'twannadieIdont'wannadie!" Scout shouted as he flailed on the ground. After a while he noticed that nothing was happening to him and opened his eyes.

And found himself staring face-to-face with a white wolf.

No check that, a white wolf hoodie. Below that was a face of a young woman who is around Scout's age. Her gold eyes bored into Scout's brown eyes. She actually looked pretty cute to Scout.

"You're funny," she said.

"Uh, yeah, um…can I get up now?"

The girl tilted her head as if in thought before saying,

"Why?"

"Ah, cause you're sitting on me,"

"So?"

"I want to be able to stand up again and walk,"

"Ohhhhh, but why?"

Scout sighed; this was going to take a while.

 **Meanwhile**

"Ok here we go…one, two, three!" Hanna yanked down both sides of the trap, as she pried it open, Sniper was able to quickly pull out his leg.

"I am sure glad that thing didn't take my leg off," he said as Medic came over to check on him.

"Its not supposed to," said Hanna as she reset the trap. "What's the use of a trap if you're not going to be trapped in it?"

"So Hanna what are you doing here all alone here and not back in the base?" Tina asked.

"I didn't come out here alone Tina, I brought Katrina with me,"

"And where is she?"

"Ah, we kinda split up and…"

Tina sighed. "You know to never split up when you're with Katrina right?"

"Katrina?" asked Engi. "Is she another one of your sisters?"

"No, Katrina is one of our teammates, a Lupan,"

"A what now?" asked Sniper.

"A Lupan is a descendant of Lupa, the she-wolf that nursed Romulus and Reamus, the founders of Rome. To put it simply, she's a wolf that can turn into a human,"

"That's a bloody werewolf!" shouted Demo.

"Not exactly, werewolves are considered Lycans, descendants of Lycan, the guy that tricked Zeus and got turned into a wolf. Lycans are the stereotypical werewolves you see and know,"

"Are Lupans dangerous?" asked Spy.

"Depends, generally Lupans are usually indifferent or friendly to humans, but they can get aggressive if threatened,"

A loud crash and the sound of bushes and twigs being snapped startled the group.

"That's not Katrina right?" said Medic.

"No…Hanna what were you and Katrina looking for?"

"A Lycan," she said as she readied her rifle. "Sneaky-ass bastard, even Katrina couldn't find him. Wonder why he's coming out now,"

"I think I have an inkling," she pointed to the mercs.

"Ohhh, shit. This is not looking good,"

"Something bad gonna happen?" said Demo.

"Boys, ready your weapons," Tina said as she lit her hands. "I think you're getting a crash course on Werewolf Fighting 101,"

* * *

After going in circles for what seemed to be an eternity, Scout was able to persuade the girl to get off him. After he got up he was able to get a better look of her.

The girl had on what looked to be an unzipped white sweatshirt with a white hood that resembled a wolf, a black-colored two top, and black pants. Her hood was up and she had black hair.

From their initial conversation, Scout could tell that this girl was an airhead or that's what he thought. Her looks screamed confidence as well as determination.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Katrina," she said with a blank stare. Scout couldn't tell if this was cute or creepy.

"Well then Katrina, I'm Scout, and what are you doing out here all alone in the dark woods?"

Suddenly Katrina leapt to her feet and grabbed Scout's hand.

"You came with friends right?" she said with a hint of nervousness.

"Uh yeah, my team-"

"They're in trouble, a Lycan is with them,"

"A Ly- what now?"

"Werewolf," was all she said as she took off, Scout in tow.

* * *

The werewolf was about as tall as Hanna and Heavy, maybe even taller, and hit just as hard as a train. It had silver fur that glowed eerily glowed in the lantern light.

"Ok first lesson with werewolves," shouted Hanna as she knocked the canine back with a bone-shattering punch. "You won't get turned into one unless you get bitten by one, so don't worry if you get sliced up by one,"

"Hanna!" Tina said. "You're supposed to be encouraging!" she scolded as she torched the werewolf.

Currently the mercs were cowering on the side holding their weapons close to them. At the sight of the werewolf, each man immediately froze up, and forcing the sisters to cover for them.

"And I thought that pumpkin head was scary," said Demo.

"Are you seriously scared of this thing?" Hanna asked with a grunt as the wolf charged right into her, its jaws snapping dangerously close to her face. "You are mercs right?"

"Ja, but the only things we faced were humans," said Medic. "Not these mythical things,"

"You faced a mage, a floating eyeball, and an axe-wielding headless horseman," she said as she pushed the werewolf off her. The wolf then was t-boned by a charging Tina. "And I believe they are harder to fight off then this thing,"

"HANNA!"

"Wha-"

SMACK!

The werewolf threw Tina at Hanna and she collided hard into the taller sister, knocking both to the ground.

"ATTACK!" shouted Soldier as he fired off a rocket. "FOR AMERICA!"

The rocket hit the werewolf, engulfing it in a plume of smoke and fire.

"Haha! Your canine ass is no match for American rockets!"

A roar quickly silenced the patriot who sweatdropped.

"Aw hell," he said as the wolf launched itself at him.

* * *

"WOAH! Can you slow down or something?" Scout said as he and Katrina dodged tree after tree.

"No time," Katrina said. "Time is of essence,"

A roar caught their attention.

"Wolf must be angry,"

"No kidding,"

"FLYING NOOO!"

Katrina quickly pushed Scout to the ground and hit the deck as Soldier soared over them and into a tree.

"RAAAAGH!"

"Fuck," said Scout as the werewolf charged into their view.

Katrina kept a stoic expression as she stood up and simply watched as the werewolf charged at them.

"Go help your friend," she said quietly. "I'll deal with the Lycan,"

"Are you kidding? Do you not see-"

Two very sharp, silver colored metal claws appeared on both of her hands.

"Oh, ah, I'll go help Soldier, yah…" Scout said as he went over to check on Soldier.

Katrina charged head on to the werewolf and swung a clawed hand at it while it did the same to her. She landed a hit on the wolf with her right claw, creating four large gashes on its chest, but also received similar wounds on her chest as well. She winced when she turned around to face the werewolf, and snarled at it; the werewolf doing the same.

Meanwhile the group was able to catch up to the others. Medic hurried over to Soldier, while the others readied their weapons.

"Hey who's the Sheila?" Sniper asked as he fired off a round, but missed the fast-moving werewolf.

"That's Katrina," said Hanna as she aimed her rifle. "KATRINA! TAKEDOWN!"

Katrina nodded as she started to move faster and faster around the werewolf and creating afterimages. When she stopped, it fell to its knees as its legs started bleeding.

"Gotcha," she pulled the trigger. There was a flash of light that blinded everyone, when everyone could see again; the werewolf was nowhere to be seen.

"Aye! Where did it go?" said Demo as he looked around.

"Relax, I just sent it back to our base no biggie," said Hanna.

"But you're monster hunters," said Sniper. "Aren't you supposed to kill things?"

"Not all things we kill, Sniper," said Tina. "Certain creatures and monsters are not bad to the bone and could just be aggravated or under influence of something,"

"In other words, we only kill things that are bonafide bad, who knows if the werewolf went crazy because someone mind controlled it?" added Hanna.

"You sound like a police force of some kind," Sniper deadpanned.

"Hey the more monster friends you have, the easier the job gets, what can I say?"

"Um Hanna?" Katrina asked.

"Yes Katrina?"

"Is everything spinning?"

"No…omigod you're hurt Kat!" Hanna only now noticed her wounds.

"I'm getting dizzy…" Katrina soon passed out and fell to the ground. She started to glow and in her place was a snow-colored wolf.

"Did girl just turn into wolf?" Heavy asked.

"Fucking furball…" Hanna growled as she carefully over the wolf. Blood stained its white coat. "You, whitecoat, get over here," she said to Medic.

"Me? B-b-but I treat people not-"

Hanna's expression quickly darkened.

"I dare you to finish that sentence. I. Fucking. Dare. You,"

Medic gulped, "Ah…let me check on her shall I?" he said as he went over to check on the wolf.

Hanna's expression softened, and she sighed, "Normally she could heal herself, but wounds from other Lycans and Lupans negate that ability," she rubbed a hand over her face. "Poor Kat…"

"What's with Hanna's obsession over Katrina?" Scout whispered to Tina.

"Hanna is, well, overprotective of Katrina. Since…she's an orphan," she explained. "You see, about a year or two ago, we came upon a Lupan village to find everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, slaughtered," she took a moment to look at Katrina. "Katrina was the only living thing in that village, a baby too. Hanna was the one that convinced us to take her with us, and she sure is a gentle giant,"

"That's horrible," he said. "What caused all of this?"

Tina shrugged. "Dunno, never found any evidence of a particular creature or human that could've done it,"

"Well," said Medic as he wrapped a bandage over the wounds. "No organs were punctured, that's a start, but I'm not sure if she'll need stiches,"

"I-I think Kelly should be able to do that without the stiches part," Hanna said as she sniffled a tear, she shook off the tear and recomposed herself. "We should be heading back now, it's getting late, follow me," she said as she picked up Katrina and started walking.

* * *

Some time later the group entered a clearing with a large rock in the center.

"Tina would you?" said Hanna. "My hands are kinda full,"

Tina went up to the rock and knocked on a part of it. The stone slid back and to the side to reveal a keypad. She typed a code in and the rock began to move, it moved slightly so that a large hole was seen.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" she asked. "No one? Guess I'm first,"

Tina jumped inside the hole, followed by Hanna a short time later.

"Was…it…necessary for the loop?" Sniper asked, his face slightly green from the slide down.

"How…could… anyone… not get sick on that?" asked Scout, who looked similar to Sniper.

"Heavy would like to go on slide again!"

"See I told you they would like the slide!" said Hanna.

Tina grunted and rolled her eyes.

Aside from Scout and Sniper, everyone else had a great time on the slide. The group landed in a large hallway outfitted with lighting that hung from the ceiling. It almost looked like they were in a castle of some sorts.

"Nice place you got," said Engi as he looked around.

"Glad you like it then,"

A new voice caught the mercs' attention. They looked up to find another female leaning against a wall. She had black hair in a bun. She wore a long sleeved turtleneck under a blue vest with black shorts and brown boots. She had a harness with two pistol holsters on each side.

"Uh did anyone see her walk in?" Scout asked.

"Hello, Tina," the newcomer said.

"Sup, Kelly," said Tina.

"So these are the mercs you talk about so highly about," she said. "A diverse group I should say,"

"Guys this is Kelly, another one of my sisters…"

"KellyKellyKellyKellyKelly!" Hanna interrupted as she ran up to her. "Pleasepleasepleaseplease, help Kat, she's hurt!"

"Hanna, chill," Kelly said. "Katrina's fin-"

"She got wounded by the werewolf," Hanna quickly said.

"Oh," Kelly sighed. "I'll make sure she's ok, you just go and help Tina with the introductory and crap," she took Katrina from her and disappeared in a blue flash.

The mercs were again speechless at the sight.

"You know you all are going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that right?" Tina said. "C'mon we still have lots of things to do,"

The team was led down the hall into a large room, the room was particularly cluttered with books, papers, and other assorted items. But what stood out was the large array of monitors, keyboards, and printers that adorned the back of the room.

"And you guys say my room's messy," said Scout. He spotted a yellow ball on the ground and proceeded to pick it up.

"I would put that down if I were you," said Tina.

"Why?" asked Scout as he tossed it up and down.

"That's an acid bomb,"

"…" Scout's eye twitched as he slowly put the ball back down on the ground.

"VANESSA! WE'RE HERE!" shouted Hanna.

Silence.

"Who's Vanessa?" Medic whispered to Tina.

"VANESSA!" Hanna shouted again

"She's another sister of mine,"

"Wow, you have a big family,"

More silence.

"Shoot where is she?"

"Right here,"

Everyone jumped at the voice that was behind him or her and quickly turned around. A woman with short brown hair was leaning on the doorway. She wore square shaped glasses, a red tank top under a white lab coat, brown pants, and gray sneakers.

"Jeezus, what is with you people and sneaking up on us?" said Scout. "I swear I wouldn't be surprised if you're related to Spy,"

"Really Vanessa?" Tina said.

She pushed up her glasses. "Well, when you work around magical beings you learn a trick or two," she said, ignoring the remark. "So these are your co-workers, right Tina?"

"Yes,"

"Hm, ok then," she said. "Now I assume you all know what we do right?"

"Yeah no shit we know what you do," said Scout. "Getting attack by demons and werewolves kinda tells us already,"

"Demons?" Vanessa looked at Tina. "What do they mean?"

"We were attack by an imp hoard and a berserker earlier today," Tina replied. "They handled the imps well, but I needed to step in for the berserker,"

"Broad daylight attack…sonofbitches getting more and more bold," Vanessa mumbled a little too loud.

"What do you mean getting more bold?" asked Spy.

Vanessa mumbled a curse. "Normally, monster attacks happen during the night, since they don't want to draw attention to themselves. But recently, they have been attacking during the day for reasons I do not know,"

A brief silence shrouded the group.

"Anyways!" Vanessa said after a while. "Nice job on grabbing that Lycan, I half expected one of you to be mauled by the thing," she said pointing to the mercs.

"W-w-w-what?" Scout sputtered.

"VANESSA!" Tina scolded.

Vanessa laughed. "I'm kidding bro. I wasn't expecting you to be mauled at all!"

"Oh, well that's a-,"

"I was expecting one of you to get killed!" after she said that she let out a really evil laugh, which caused the mercs to back away from her.

"Eh, don't worry about that," said Tina as she facepalmed. "Vanessa is quite…eccentric to put it nicely,"

"Are you sure she's related to you?" Medic whispered to Tina.

"Yes…yes she is," Tina deadpanned.

Hanna went over to Vanessa and slapped her on the back of her head, knocking askew her glasses.

Vanessa mouthed "thanks" before fixing her glasses and clearing her throat. "Sorry about that, now back to the Lycan, Astra is currently interviewing it right now and she should be out any moment," she turned to Hanna. "And Katrina is doing fine right now Hanna, passed by Kelly on my way here,"

Hanna let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's a relief,"

"I also assume Tina told you what you guys are here for right?" asked Vanessa.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, because you all are going on your first mission right now,"

"WHAT!" all the mercs screamed. Even Tina looked surprised.

"Woah, woah, woah," said Engi. "That is kinda jumping the gun right there missie,"

"Vanessa!" Tina said as she went over to her. "These guys are not ready to jump into battle this fast. They barely won against a werewolf!"

"Look Tina, these men have to be ready at any moment, so they have to learn fast. No rest for the wicked, remember?"

"Fine, but if it's too deadly for them, I'm pulling them out,"

"Relax it's an easy mission," she cleared her throat to get the mercs' attention. "So are you boys ready?"

The mercs shook their heads.

"Well too fucking bad, you're doing it or else…" she snapped her fingers and a large mountain of a man, taller than Heavy and Hanna, in a suit of armor and wielding a halberd materialized behind her. He had an aura of darkness surrounding him. "…Hank will deal with you, or you won't be paid, which ever is easier,"

"I think I pissed my pants…again," said Scout.

* * *

 **A/N: UUUUUGH! Sorry mates if you wanted to see Astra here, I wanted to introduce at least everyone, but time is not on my side and a paper for summer school is due soon! Hence why I had to cut it. Looks like you'll have to wait until the hiatus is over to see Astra. Goddammit!**

 **'Katrina pops out of nowhere in her human form'**

 **Katrina: Hi there...**

 **Even through I don't like you guys coming in here, you are so goddamn adorable for me to be angry at you. 'pets Katrina'**

 **Scout: Oh so the wolfgirl is ok but not me?**

 **Yeah so scat! 'materializes a BLU Sentry, which targets Scout'**

 **Scout: You suck! 'runs away as a rocket flies over his head'**

* * *

 **A/N: On another note I'm leaving up to you guys on what the mercs should face. The only rule is that the monster should be mythical or cryptic, so no monsters from cartoons, anime, video games, etc. Also if you want to go an extra mile, why don't you give it some personality? It may end up as part of the cast.**

 **Oh and if you're wondering here's the character's ages:**

 **Tina: 30**

 **Vanessa: 27**

 **Kelly: 25**

 **Hanna: 24**

 **Katrina: 3 (in human terms: 21)**

 **Astra: 537 (in human terms: 26)**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


End file.
